The Rebirth of Magic
by BlacKTea
Summary: In a faraway future the Government monitors everyone. Some more than others. Sakura had to take her medicine otherwise she’d be dangerous, but to who? AU


A/N: Yeah so I know I haven't updated To Protect in forever, but I am working on it. Sometimes things take a while I guess. Lol. SO anyways this just popped into my brain and wouldn't leave me alone. Tell me what you think. Or not. LOL

Disclaimer: I know it's a shock, but I don't own much of anything. I even don't own CCS.

Sakura Avalon squinted as the day's exceptionally bright sun glared at her as she sat with her head bowed. Absently she rubbed her left wrist where the bruise was. Pressing harder where she knew it was most sensitive.

"Why is the sun so bright today?"

"Avalon, care to share your thoughts?" Sakura blinked as she came face to monitor with the teacher robot. Its light sensors flashed an eerie red, in what looked an angry manner. But everyone knew robots didn't feel anything. This was all part of a preprogrammed routine determined to be most effective with Sakura's demographic.

"I just think the sun is very bright today," Sakura repeated somewhat reluctantly. And unfamiliarly intense unpleasantness settling in her stomach. She had been feeling increasingly strange all morning.

"That is incorrect. The sun is not brighter and the amount of sunlight reaching this classroom is 27 percent less than yesterday. Do not speak out loud in class. It is disruptive. Further misconduct will require disciplinary action." The monitor floated off back to the front of the class. It had no body and used the integrated holographic equipment of the classroom to display information.

Sakura frowned slightly. The sun really _did_ seem brighter to her, but objectively she knew it wasn't. Robots didn't lie and besides looking out the window she could see the sky was overcast while the day before there hadn't been a single cloud. She went back to rubbing her bruise even harder. She was kind of enjoying the way it hurt less and more, as she pressed and released. And it distracted her.

Earlier she noticed she didn't like how her locker smelled, but she'd had it for years and never noticed before. And the classroom seemed a lot more interesting than before. The walls were covered with lights that indicated how well the equipment was working. Everyone's hair was a little different. And the humming. The humming of all the machinery around them was light a song. Restrained, and not very lyrical, but still she could almost sing the words. She wondered how her classmates could look so bored with all these interesting things to notice.

And she had the oddest feeling inside. It was like opening.

And when the bell rang for lunch she almost jumped in surprise. Class had not dragged on forever like it always did. The overcast day had turned into a rainy day and so all the students ate inside. Sakura went to the music room to eat with her best friend as was her custom. Tomoyo was an excellent singer. She was already accepted into the Professional Music School and would one day be one of the few allowed to be a professional singer. The industry was highly regulated for two reasons. One, music was a luxury commodity and second, bad music would be a waste of time. The Government did not allow time to be wasted.

Since Tomoyo was going to be a singer she wasn't in any of Sakura's classes. Sakura was deemed average in most anyway that could be measured and was probably only going to complete Mandatory Education and nothing else. She wasn't skilled enough for anything else. The government however placed all people like her in jobs where lacking in any particular skill didn't matter.

When Sakura walked into the music room she found not just Tomoyo, but Rika and Chiharu as well. Rika and Chiharu were arguing whose crush was cuter. Tomoyo interrupted them with a smirk. "If I remember correctly the teacher said, 'By my calculation both males are of equal attractiveness,' and then it gave you both a detention."

There was a millisecond pause before everyone erupted into laughter. Everyone except Sakura. "How was that funny?"

Chiharu sighed. "Sakura sometimes it's like you aren't even with us."

"I'm not really sure what you mean," Sakura said distractedly because suddenly the humming song of the machinery got louder and more complex. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rika asked baffled. Tomoyo and Chiharu tilted their heads curiously.

"The humming. It's almost like a song."

The three girls exchanged confused looks. "Sakura we don't hear anything," Tomoyo said slowly, worry dampening her voice. "Sakura, can we talk in the hall for a tock?" Without waiting for a response she shepherded Sakura out the door while glancing nervously at their confounded friends.

"Sakura," her voice soft and gentle, "Have you taken your lunch medicine yet?" Sakura shook her head no. Tomoyo heaved a sigh of relief. "I didn't think so. That explains the humming."

"But I never heard this before and I don't normally take my medicine until after I eat." Sakura lunch had yet to be opened and was sitting with Rika and Chiharu.

Tomoyo clenched her teeth into a passing smile. "I know, but the doctors said you'd get worse as you got older. So today take two pills, okay? That way everything will be just perfect, okay?"

Sakura just nodded because suddenly the strange unpleasantness from before was back bubbling and churning. Threatening to come out. "I'll go do that right now. My medicine is in my locker." Her voice whispered out her lips and Tomoyo probably didn't hear her, but compliance was expected.

"Good, good. Sometimes you really worry me. Hurry back, alright?" Sakura nodded again, but she was already turned around halfway down the hall. She didn't want to look into her friend's eyes and see pity. And fear. Especially the fear. The feeling that was giving her a stomach ache rolled at the thought.

She wasn't a monster.

The fingerprint scanner of her locker felt too cold and her hands felt wobbly as she pulled out the plastic capsule containing her pills. She must have gotten some dust in her eyes because they felt prickly like they wanted to cry. Plus, her locker still smelled bad.

And then someone grabbed her seizing her bruised wrist and twisting it as their muscled arms wrapped around her. A large hand cover her mouth and part of her nose making breathing difficult. She could smell him as he held her tightly against him and feel his chest move a he breathed.

She felt his breath on her neck as growled. "I told you not to take anymore of that _shit_."

His words rumbled through her and she shuddered as a wave of something bubbled from within her. "I can't. It's dangerous." She knew that for a fact. Her father was always telling her. The doctors said.

He assailant laughed and the sharp, bitter sound jabbed into her somehow and made her heart ache. "I thought that too.

Sakura froze and became even more still than she already was. The humming as fell silent and she could hear, all she could feel, was her heart trying to work over and over again. "What do you mean?"

"You think it's helping you. Keeping you together. Dulling the headache, but it's not, my little fool. It's dulling your senses. Every last one. So you hardly feel anything. The reason you feel weird today is because you can feel period." His amber eyes seemed to be glowing and somehow he had maneuvered her so she was pressed between him and her locker. There was no escape and she felt like she could hardly breath as her heart as trying to climb out of her throat.

"That doesn't make any sense." Nothing he was saying made any sense. If how he was acting was any indication she _would_ go insane if she stopped taking her medicine. "And what about the humming?!" she tacked on desperately.

"It's _nice_ isn't it?"

"You're _crazy_!"

"No, I have just opened my eyes and soon so will you." He let go of her and stepped back allowing her to slide to the floor. He snapped the pills out of limp hand. "I don't want you to take these any more, alright?" he cajoled, but his tone brooked no argument. Then he held the capsule away from himself with his right palm flat.

"What are you-"

But then it burst into flames.

"You- How did you-"

The closed his hand the flame disappeared. He shook his hand a deposited a small amount of ash on the floor between them. "That is something you'll find out soon enough. No more pills."

Sakura managed to close her mouth and swallow. "But I told Tomoyo I would take them."

The boy just shrugged. "Tell her you did."

"But that's lying!"

"People lie all the time. See you tomorrow. And no more pills," he said one last time as he walked down the hall. It was good thing this area of the school was often completely deserted at this time because he would have been stopped immediately in his dirty clothes that didn't in the least resemble the school's uniform. She would have followed him, but he was walking so fast and somehow she knew she'd lose him.

Slowly she made her way back to the music room.

Less than halfway there she bumped into a frantic looking Tomoyo.

"Oh, Sakura, I was starting to get worried. What took you?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Oh, I had to go to the bathroom."

Tomoyo's shoulders sagged in relief. "So you already took your medicine?"

Sakura held up two fingers. "Two pills like you suggested." The lie only slithered in her stomach for a moment.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much," she answered truthfully. Somehow she did feel better even after being attacked by that crazy boy for the second time. Her left wrist throbbed and she started rubbing it again.

"No more humming?"

"None," she agreed even as the music seemed to swell around her after tapering off. It was like it had grown in response to that boys presence. Could it be that the humming was alive?

"Good. I very glad to hear that. Sakura sometimes you worry me so much." Tomoyo was already turned away from her and walking back to the music room. It didn't matter anyway because Sakura knew what she meant. Tomoyo was worried _about_ her.

She wasn't a monster.

***

"Sakura how was school?"

"Fine." The answer was automatic. It was the response she always used since before she could remember. Everything had always been fine, but the unusual pounding of her heart said otherwise. She knew she should tell him she lost her pills. He had extras. She could take them and everything would be how it was supposed to be. She should tell him. "I enjoyed the sun." And the humming and the bruise on her left wrist. Even though it hurt. Especially because it hurt.

Her father stopped eating and looked at her. Normally he ate with his eyes focused far away. She realized he hardly ever looked at her, but at that moment his eyes narrowed at her. He was looking. "You enjoyed the sun?"

She frowned. She didn't understand why that panicked him so. "Yes. It seemed brighter to me some how." It was true. Everything was brighter. She'd always thought her room was a dull pink, but it was bright. So very bright.

"Sakura have you taken your medicine today?"

Her heart turned painfully. She wasn't sure why, but she felt betrayed. "Of course." The words felt like shaking peanut butter off her tongue.

"Good girl. Take two pills after dinner."

He went back to eating. Back to staring off to somewhere away. The conversation over. He never talked to her.

"But I normally only take one." The words just tripped out of her mouth of their own accord. Her stomach twisted inside out and her breath came faster. Why had she said that?

Her father jerked. He nearly jumped. His eyes once again rested on her. "Sakura perhaps you should go take your medicine now."

His eyes were shadowed and a great sadness lurked in them. It hit forcibly and suddenly that every time he looked at her his eyes were that sad. Looking at her made him sad. "Dad, why does looking at me make you sad?"

He stood up and turned away from her. "Sakura go take your medicine. Take three pills. Tomorrow after school we're going to go see your doctor."

Why? Why?! Why did everyone become so scared when she- what exactly was she doing.

_The reason you feel weird today is because you can feel period. _

The boy's word rocked through her again. Surely he was mistaken.

Surely she should tell her father about her missing pills. About the boy. About the humming that seemed to be louder and louder. The song that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

But he wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were already looking at something not her. Compliance was expected.

***

_It was dark and she was on the edge of a cliff. To her left was that boy and they were holding hands. They were both smiling and she knew they were going to jump._

_She really wanted to jump._

Sakura never dreamed. At least she never remembered her dreams, but her brother told her once that she used to wake up screaming every night until they increased her dosage.

So waking and remembering her dream left her feeling very shaky. She knew it was because she wasn't taking her medicine, but what could she do. That boy destroyed it.

But she knew she just had to tell her father and she would have more.

_He hates you. You make him sad._ Her thoughts saddened her and she felt like she might cry.

"What's wrong with me?" Of course her room remained silent and left wrist throbbed a little. She looked at it and noticed the bruise was darker. "I don't understand."

It seemed to take forever to get ready for school. To eat her breakfast and falsely assure him that she'd taken her pills. It was all anyone ever asked her about.

She knew it was because she'd be dangerous without them. But she didn't feel dangerous. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Sakura."

She turned and saw Tomoyo staring at her with a worried frown. "Are you feeling better today?"

"I'm fine." She actually felt more than fine, but decided not to mention it. Somehow she knew Tomoyo didn't want to know that. Tomoyo didn't want to know that the whole way to school she'd been swamped with anticipation.

"Good. Are you excited for the field trip to the museum?"

Sakura had forgotten about that and was surprised to realize she was a little excited. But she said, "Not really." Because that was what Tomoyo wanted to hear. Expected to hear.

"Jeez Sakura. I don't think you'd be excited even if you were attacked by a mad man."

Sakura almost smiled, but she bit it down. "But why would a mad man attack me?"

"That wasn't the point."

However Sakura stilled wondered why that boy had attacked her and destroyed her medicine.

"Tomoyo, now that Sakura's here let's go. Otherwise the won't be any good seats left!" Chiharu was yelling and waving to Tomoyo and Rika and Naoko were nearby. And soon the group was headed to one of the hover buses parked near the main gate.

"Tomoyo, why can't we ever just leave her behind? It's not like she'll care," Chiharu muttered to Tomoyo in voice entirely too loud to not to be overheard. Sakura blinked. Chiharu was always saying things like that. Sakura had never cared, but today she did a little. She cared just a little that Chiharu always forgot to invite her to her birthday parties and that Rika never wanted to be alone with her. That Naoko studied her like she was about to sprout wings. But more than all those things she kind of cared how Tomoyo was going to respond.

"Someone has to keep an eye on her," Sakura told herself that the painful rock lodged in her throat didn't mean she was upset. She didn't get upset. Never. Everything was always fine. Maybe a little unpleasant, but never this building, burning pressure behind her eyes, in her chest. "To make sure she's alright."

_Liar_. It was to make sure she took her pills. That she was never too anything. The she didn't go insane and kill them all

_"People lie all the time."_

"Sakura are you alright. You look…upset?" Tomoyo voice was clouded with concern, no fear. Sakura practically smell it. She could see it. The humming was singing about it she was sure. They were all afraid of her. But she wasn't a monster. She wasn't crazy. What did they think she could do to them?

"I'm..fine."

"But you look-"

"Tomoyo, I'm _fine_." She was lying and she knew Tomoyo could tell. Her voice sound thin and strange to her ears.

"Okay. Do you want to go home?"

"No!" she almost yelled.

Tomoyo took a small step back before clearing her throat. "Fine, but you're acting weird. Make sure to tell you're father about it when you get home."

"He knows." And she smiled. She almost laughed at the horrified expressions she elicited from her _friends_. Maybe going crazy wouldn't be so bad. This was fun. Not pleasant, but actually fun

Tomoyo let out a long shuddering breath. "Alright then, so how did your date go yesterday Chiharu?" Tomoyo wasn't even looking at her anymore. She avoided her gaze as they boarded the bus and didn't sit by her. Tomoyo and her father were the same. They thought that if they didn't look she might disappear.

The others enthusiastically aided Tomoyo in ignoring her, but Sakura really didn't mind.

Upon arriving at the museum Sakura quickly lost sight of them, but that didn't matter. There were plenty of people and cameras to keep on eye on her there. No one had to worry. She was contained.

"I see you haven't been taking those pills. Good girl."

Sakura swung around to find the boy from before right behind her. She wondered why no one was asking him to leave. Couldn't they tell he was crazy? But they didn't.

He was dressed in something that looked like a school uniform, but she didn't know what school. He must have showered because he looked clean and his hair didn't seem as wild. It was possible he didn't really look crazy if one avoided looking into his eyes.

"How could you possibly _see_? I look the same."

"To everyone else maybe, but to me you look different. You energy or whatever is brighter."

She didn't ask him what he meant because she could see for herself. All around him there was this green energy pulsing in time with the humming. "What color is mine?"

"Pink. Now come on." He grabbed her left wrist and dragged further into the museum. "There is something in here for us to find."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it, can't you?"

She just shrugged. She wasn't sure. The song seemed to be getting more complex. More melancholy.

"How did you find me?" She just knew he wasn't from her area, but still he found her.

"I'm not sure. The weird buzzing seemed to be telling me. And- That's all."

She decided to ignore how he seemed to be leaving something out. "You mean the humming?"

"Hn."

"Oh. I think it was telling me when you entered the school."

He just nodded and continued to drag her deeper into the museum.

They found a large shadowed room. The humming suddenly became a song and the words were sad even though Sakura couldn't decipher them.

"I think whatever it is, is here." Her words seemed to be swallowed by the shadows in the room. The displays looked ill cared for like not many ever ventured this far.

The boy nodded. The room was only dimly lit so they had to get extremely close to any of the displays to see anything. There were lots of swords and vials and long sticks, but none them felt like what they were looking for. They all seem to have sad songs hovering around them.

But then they found a case with no display light. The objects inside were obscured in the darkness, but they were singing so loud Sakura knew just where they were.

"We found it. I wonder how we'll get them out?"

The boy snorted. "Watch and learn, idiot."

He pulled a dagger out of seemingly nowhere and smashed the glass with the handle.

"You going to set off the alarm," she shrieked, but the alarm was already sounding and all the lights switched off.

Even though she could see it, she could feel his smirk. In the darkness he slipped something over her neck before dragging her to where the door presumably was. Soon they were in the hall the alarm still blaring. The sound of people running getting ever closer.

"What do we do now?" She demanded because there was no way things could end well.

"You have two choices. You can come with me. Or you can let them catch you. Re-drug you. And live the rest of your life as a breathing doll."

"But where are you going?!"

"I don't know. Away. To figure out what the hell is going on."

It was obvious to her he didn't know where he was going. That he didn't really understand what was happening any better than her.

"But what if they catch us?" Because she'd already made her choice really by not taking her pills. By not mentioning him to anyone.

"They'll terminate us."

She wanted to cry. It seemed harsh to be killed for not taking some drug.

She wasn't a monster.

"Okay. I guess I'll do it." He just nodded and pulled her towards door marked employees only.. "But we're not allowed to-"

"Listen, stupid, from now on your whole life is against the rules. Get used to it."

And then they were through the door. Rushing down the stairs. Their steps rang-ing all up the metal walls. The alley behind the museum didn't smell very good, but they didn't linger. Soon they were out in the streets running. People looked at them strange, but she didn't care. And then it rained.

All she could think as the cold water rushed through her clothes and chilled her skin was that she felt good and alive.

She liked the rain.


End file.
